Dance With Me
by Supercidergirl
Summary: Standing on her own in the nightclub,Nancy realises she is being watched.First N.O.E.S.fic.read and review please.LAST CHAPTER UP
1. Chapter 1

First nightmare on elm street fic.It's probably a kinda strange pairing-but what the hell? Thought id try something weird.

Let me know what you think!

**Disclaimer**-all I own is a packet of curry noodles and a case of cider!

'**Dance with me'**

'Hey Im gonna go get us some more drinks, be right back'.

That was the last thing Jenny said before she disappeared to the bar –half an hour ago.

'Where the hell is she?' Nancy muttered to herself.

It wasn't Jenny's fault they couldn't find each other, 'The Dolls Cage'

Was now officially '**The**' place to be in Springwood.

And on this particular Friday night jampacked with everyone from the local collages football team to the swanky suited businessmen roaming the v.i.p. lounge.

But Nancy was getting a bit pissed off having to stand at the bar on her own, whilst being subjected to the local frat boys crap attempts at chatting her up.

This was officially not fun anymore.

If it wasn't the weird ass looking guy with the goatee offering to buy her a drink (for the third time!), it was the 'old-enough-to-be-my-dad/gimp' trying to dance with her.

'_She had better not have ditched me to go meet Steve'_, Nancy thought to herself.

It was Jenny's idea in the first place to have a night out.

Ever since the day's of Freddy haunting her dreams and butchering her friends, Nancy hardly ever left the house.

She had become a social recluse and it was up to her flatmate Jenny to help her move on.

'It'll be fun, come on when was the last time me and you had a good old girlie night out? You need a break from studying anyway, med school ain't gonna burn to the ground just because Nancy Thompson has one night out on the piss!' Jenny pleaded.

Well here they were dressed up to the nine's and ready to party.

Nancy decided to wear her strappy red dress, the one that clung to her and showed off her curves, she had definitely blossomed into a fine looking young woman and was ready to flaunt it.

Along with a set of simple single diamond earrings and necklace, she wore her hair up with some ringlets falling down her shoulders.

She had to admit she felt good , her confidence was brimming when they left the flat two hours ago.

Now she was just mighty pissed off.

'Right that's it!' Nancy said to herself as she left the bar in search of Jenny.

The club was now packed and had become red hot and smoky from all the dancers.

It was like an oven in there as Nancy felt a single bead of sweat trickle down her spine.

She had made it to the edge of the dancefloor when she stopped.

She stood there searching the sea of face's around her hoping to spot Jenny.

'_This is where you belong, don't make me wait too long'_

The first notes and intro blasted from the P.A.

The song had entered to a loud thunderous cheer from the dancefloor.

People were making their way to the dancefloor pushing and shoving,Nancy ended up being carried along with the mob and found herself in the middle of the floor.

Bodies all around her were dancing and singing to the clubs latest hit.

Unbeknown to Nancy ,standing in the corner of the club was a lone dark figure watching her every move.

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	2. Chapter 2

**Part 2 of this mad story.**

**Let me know what you all think.**

**Disclaimer; ** I still own nothing from the N.O.E.S. world (which is just as well cause id just abuse it lol)

'_Hold me baby drive me crazy ,touch me all night long'_ The lyrics echoed and filled the entire club.

Most of the clubbers were in full swing enjoying their night dancing and getting more drunk as the night wore on.

The man watching Nancy tonight stayed standing in the corner of the club ,hidden by the shadows.

He watched her closely ,intently as she squeezed past the other dancers to get off the dance floor , she was heading towards him.

'Sorry can I…excuse me please' Nancy called trying to get past a group of college kids dancing beside her.

She was still looking for Jenny when something or someone caught her eye.

He was tall ,slim and dressed in (from what she could make out) black slightly faded jeans, black shirt and a battered leather jacket.

Most of his upper body was hidden by the shadows and darkness of the club.

But something about him made Nancy stop and stare.

Something about him ,the way he stands ,his body language?

'_He reminds me of someone ,but who?'_ Nancy thought

Nancy hadn't dated anyone since high school ,since Glen ,so he wasn't an ex boyfriend.

But why did she feel drawn to him?

The man knew Nancy was now looking at him ,staring in fact.

He decided now was the time to make his move

Nancy felt a little silly just standing in the middle of the dance floor staring at a complete stranger ,but she couldn't help it ,she couldn't take her eyes away from the approaching figure.

As he left the darkness of the corner ,Nancy could see him a bit better.

He had short curly blond hair ,was clean shaven and appeared to be mid thirty's to forties.

As he got closer to the dance floor ,Nancy realised she did recognise him from somewhere ,but where?

The way he walked ,the look in his eyes.

The man was now passing through the crowd to get to Nancy.

To Nancy it felt like the rest of the club had slowed down as if in slow motion ,like in a dream.

Before Nancy could say '_What the hell is going on?'_ the man had already reached her and was standing three feet away from her.

They stood there looking at each other for what felt like ages when the man extended his arm and held his hand out to her, hoping she would accept.

Nancy was a bit wary ,she didn't like the fact that she knew him from somewhere but couldn't think where ,she didn't like being approached by strange blokes in a club either.

She didn't know why but she slowly raised her hand and placed it in his.

**XTOBECONTINUEDX**


	3. Chapter 3

**Part3**

**Thanx to- **Darkness Takes Over, Mississippi Queen,

Ghostwriter, Alchemelia and Hurly Burly.

**Disclaimer-** I still own bugger all

He led her to an area on the dance floor with a bit more room.

He turned to face her as he slowly moved closer to her and placed her arms around his neck.

Nancy was as nervous as hell, it had been a while since she had danced with a guy.

In fact Glen was probably the last!

She felt butterflies in her stomach and her heart played a double rhythm, especially when he put his arms around her waist.

The man seemed completely unfazed, relaxed even.

As they began to dance, Nancy noticed the other dancers around them had slowed to dreamlike movements.

Was she dreaming? No she couldn't be, she knew she was awake.

But what the hell was going on?

The longer they danced, Nancy felt her tension slip away, she began to enjoy the dance a bit more.

He was after all kinda cute and a big improvement to the weirdo with the goatee from earlier on.

Nancy could feel him pulling her closer.

Their foreheads were touching and she was looking into those big blue eyes.

What was she doing?

She wasn't normally this confident with guys but from out of nowhere Nancy leaned up and pulled gently on his neck.

He moved his hand to cup her cheek, then gently placed his lips on hers.

Nancys head was spinning, she could feel his feather soft kisses and happily returned them.

She then parted her lips slowly and ever so slightly to allow his tongue entrance.

They kissed and pulled each other close hungrily, it felt like ages had passed.

Before Nancy knew what was going on, the song had ended and the lights in the club came on as the weary clubbers began making their way out.

It was time to leave.

Nancy turned back to the man she had just been passionately kissing to discover he had gone.

'_but he was just here a second ago'_ Nancy uttered in disbelief.

The man had literally just vanished into thin air!

'_Nancy! Over here_!' it was Jenny calling from just outside the front doors of the club.

Nancy made her way towards her friend still unsure of what had happened.

'_where did you go? I was looking for you_' Nancy asked.

'_sorry, bumped into Steve and we had this massive argument_' Jenny replied.

'_come on im starving, lets go grab some pizza and get a cab. Im tired_ _what about you_?' Jenny asked.

'_yeah, yeah that sounds good' _Nancy muttered wearily.

Was she going mad?

Did someone slip a pill into her drink or had she just dreamed the whole thing?

'_didn't_ _even find out his name_' she said disappointedly

She had no idea what had happened tonight.

She turned slowly looking back into the club one last time.

There he was!

Nancy's heart skipped a beat when she saw his reflection in one of the clubs mirrors.

But wait a minute it was his reflection staring back at her grinning maniacally, the man himself was nowhere to be seen!

'_Oh Christ no!' _Nancy whispered to herself as she saw the dirty green and red sweater he was now wearing under his jacket.

'_Freddy_' Nancy's voice was barely a whisper.

As soon as she said his name he raised his right hand, complete with glove and blades, he gave her a mischievous wave.

The club doors slammed ferociously shut.

And he was gone.

**THE-END**

**Thanx for reading**

**Let me know what you think!**

**Good ending/Crap ending?**


End file.
